She-Ra And The Princesses Of Power: The Story Of Entrapta And Hordak
by umi ryuzzaki1
Summary: the adventure of life time beings for entrapta and everyone one child with powerful magic is special like adora will they be able to protect the child let's find out shippings: entraptdak and shadow weaver/adora mother daughter ship


She-Ra And The Princesses Of Power: The Story Of Entrapta And Hordak's Daughter

Author's note:** Hello my fellow readers this is my first she -ra fan fiction it is my favorite chip And I hope you enjoy it um I'm just going to make a couple of disclaimers first of all I do not own the theories I only own my own character my OC so and if you don't like shadow Weaver I don't know what to tell ya that is your toy I don't want haters I want good comments I don't want you hating me I don't care about the haters the haters can hate me if they want but they cannot comment on the on my story I'm sorry if you have something bad to say do not say it because I am not going to appreciate it I know some other people won't appreciate it and if you come at one bad thing on my story I don't know what to tell you i'm not going to be happy you might get a personal message from me saying that I do not appreciate it but the haters are going to hate in the clouds are going to play I got that from the Taylor Swift song anyhow this is my first fanfic of this series and I hope you enjoy it I hope you love it I hope you like it I hope you follow it I hope you follow me if you are new to my page hello newcomers welcome I will be trying to update on all my stories I've had a lot of my hands I have been busy I have a life people I can't just write fan fictions all my life you can't just hate me because I don't come on very much so if you want to hate me and you have something bad to say do not say it also I do not own any of the characters of she RA I don't own them I'm sorry I wish i did if they did I would let glimmered know her dad is alive I would have had glimmer dad stop her from leaving And I would have never sent Entrapta to beast island I wouldn't have so I hope you like my story and please comment and please leave a good review I try my best to do this the best I can even though i'm not really good at punctuation and stuff I try to take it back be back from my fellow offers I tried the best I can hear people so if you have any good comment or constructive feedback I would like that thank you without further ado let's get on with the story I'm just making another quick disclaimer I'm going to be using songs for movies and one of them is going to be speechless from Aladdin because I'm going to make a quick little um Sneak peek there's going to be a moment between the Princess i'm not going to say who because it will spoil it in a certain villain who is a clone an is in the refreshing room if you are getting the hint then you know who I am talking about she is going to be singing to him to bring him back so I hope you enjoy that **

**Chapter 1 the recuse of hordak and the meeting of his daughter!**

**Adora and bow had just got back to the castle Entrapta looked at them she sighed a little girl ran over to her mother she was scared of course she had already told Micah and shadow weaver who the 5 year old was the little purple blue streaked haired was clinging onto her mother, and Adora said uh Entrapta who is the little girl clinging on to you why does she look like you and I see a little bit of hordak, Entrapta sighed looking at he daughter serenity and said this is mine and hordak's daughter serenity , bow's mouth dropped open and the other princesses and scropia jaw dropped as well since they had just were in total shock and, perfuma said what! She is! Your! And! Hordak's! what! And Entrapta tried to wave perfuma off serenity bursted into tears crying loudly they all covered their ears , and mermista said what is wrong with her what did perfuma do, Entrapta said Serenity is very sensitive you can't say anything or shall start to cry and you can't yell she hates yelling, shadow Weaver side and started to hold serenity in her arms serenity calm down in looked up at her new auntie's an uncle's if you can even mention a horse as an uncle and she calmed down a lot and said, I love you auntie shadow Weaver ,and they all awed at serenity , adora said OK alright we need to go save glimmer and serenity daddy so here's the plan shadow Weaver an entrapta you two will go to the wherever he is and you will go get him the rest of us will go get glimmer and off they rush against time to go and save the people they were planning to save through the ship they had just arrived they raced through the ship and they all split up into their respective teams shadow Weaver and entrapta to raced against the time they found the refreshing room and they saw hordak ,and she ran over to hordak and Entrapta said hordak! Hordak! Its me Entrapta and he just stared she gasped he didn't know and he didn't recognize her and she decided to sing him a song to bring him back and she sang Here comes a wave men to wash me away a tie that is taking me under Swallowing sand**

**Left with nothing to say, My voice drowned out in the thunder But I won't cry And I won't start to crumble Whenever they try to shut me or cut me down I won't be silenced**

**You can't keep me quiet Won't tremble when you try it All I know is I won't go speechless 'Cause I'll breathe When they try to suffocate me Don't you underestimate me 'Cause I know that I won't go speechless Written in stone Every rule, every word Centuries old and unbending "Stay in your place"**

**"Better seen and not heard" Well, now that story is ending 'Cause I I cannot start to crumble**

**So come on and try to shut me and cut me down I won't be silenced You can't keep me quiet**

**Won't tremble when you try it All I know is I won't go speechless Speechless**

**Let the storm in I cannot be broken No, I won't live unspoken 'Cause I know that I won't go speechless**

**Try to lock me in this cage I won't just lay me down and die I will take these broken wings **

**And watch me burn across the sky Hear the echo saying I... Won't be silenced**

**Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it All I know is I won't go speechless**

**Speechless 'Cause I'll breathe When they try to suffocate me Don't you underestimate me**

**'Cause I know that I won't go speechless All I know is I won't go speechless Speechless! And she stopped hugging him tightly she thought she had lost him for good that he was never coming back to her little did she know her singing worked he was weak and sick but it worked he was back his memories were back he had his red eyes, hordak said weakly, Entrapta is that you is it really you and she gasped and said yes! Its me hordak I'm alive and were leaving! Shadow weaver and Entrapta got him down and met up with the others and got hordak back to the castle they had him in a room Entrapta was right beside him when shadow weaver walked in with little serenity and Entrapta smiled at hordak and said hordak there is someone you need to meet hordak meet serenity our daughter serenity meet your daddy hordak and shadow weaver walked her over to the other side of the bed sitting right beside hordak he was shocked to say the lease and serenity smiled and said hi daddy mommy and I missed you! He smiled and hugged her and Entrapta .**

**End of chapter 1**

**Author's note 2**

**Hey! Guys I hope you enjoyed my fanfic and like i said before I don't own she ra and I don't own the song from the movie Aladdin Please no hateful comments or bad words in the comment section if I see any hateful or mean words I will remove them I want nice and pleasant and constructive feedback I will personally messenge the people who put hateful or mean or bad constructive comments I may not be good at punctuation but I am trying my hardest so please please be nice And I will update all of my fan fictions as soon as I possibly can hugs and kisses signing off! Umi ryuzzaki1!**


End file.
